


Our collar, your neck

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cock Warming, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, It has plot, It was not suppose to!, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Sensitive Obi, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Subobi, possessive clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: During a mission set by the High General's the troopers discover just how much they approve of a beardless Obi-Wan Kenobi with the man unable to hide how much he approves of his troopers in return. What comes after that is up to them.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes the General would look at them, need in his eyes and desperation for touch and love before it was shaken off his face and he’d hide with his Jedi veneer and his beard as it made it harder to really make sure.

But Cody was rather sure that the General wanted them.

All of them.

Longing and need.

Love.

But he wasn’t sure until the moment his insane General had accepted the mission the other high General’s gave him, having to go undercover as a pleasure slave to be able to infiltrate and though they verbally did not protest, none of the 212th looked too happy with their General even as he directed them to get to the closest planet where Obi-Wan could pick up the supplies he would need.

The mission however became a blessing in disguise.

For Obi-Wan was required to shave his beard away, exposing his expression and suddenly making him seem so…

Vulnerable.

Soft, his hair feathering out around his head, his defined jaw open to gaze with a stubborn looking chin and adorable dimples as eyes that suddenly seemed so much larger and more open peered at them practically shyly.

Cody could see it as each vode caught on, watching their Jedi equally hungrily as he looked at them with longing, each of them becoming aware of the Jedi on a wholly another level as they prowled closer to him every day, predatory but caring at the same time as they would never wish to harm their Jedi, their General.

But oh do they want him and knowing that he wants them?

That’s flattery considering they are clones who wear the same face, that Obi-Wan sees them and can want them when a lot of sentient of the galaxy seem to think they are robots in flesh and not real people.

Their want for Obi-Wan does not get any better as the Jedi robes were shed for a gossamer pair of balloon pants in red with a golden belt and golden circles at the ankles, several layers giving the illusion of actual covering though Cody was rather sure one wrong move would expose what Cody hoped would be underwear and soft red slippers covered Obi-Wan’s feet. Black eyeliner made the Jedi’s eyes pop and seem even larger with a slight flush added to the cheeks as old scars were dusted with a shiny golden powder on that milky pale skin.

The vode’s hands itched to touch.

The final piece went on.

A black collar, bulky in nature with a golden tag in the front, laid claim to that slender neck. Cody didn’t approve of it, yes the collar looked fetching and Obi-Wan would look wonderful in a collar but not black and not that big. Something more jewel toned but for now the collar remained black and bulky as it claimed the Jedi’s neck.

And someone was going to get to see that, to maybe lay claim to Obi-Wan if they weren’t careful.

Someone _not_ from the vode.

They all disapproved, their touch covetous as they rested hands on those bare shoulders, their gloves coming away stained with glittering powder and Obi-Wan’s body heat as green eyes trailed their forms in return.

“I’m coming with you,” Cody growled, his tone leaving no room for argument even as Obi-Wan opened his mouth only to close it sharply when the Commander closed his hand around the Jedi’s wrist. “General, we aren’t letting you go _alone_ , not like this.” Cody pointedly trailed his eyes up and down the mans body, his eyes lingering at the groin and nipples before focusing on the collar.

Finally he slowly slid his eyes to Obi-Wan’s mouth, imaging it swollen and red, pouting before he meet Obi-Wan’s gaze, the Jedi staring at him with those seemingly huge eyes enhanced by makeup.

“…As you wish Commander, however you must disguise yourself to be able to wander without suspicion…”

Cody was gratified to hear that breathless tone in _their_ Jedi’s voice even as he nodded in agreement with his eyes still focused on that bulky collar that Obi-Wan wore, their pretty Stewjoni flower that they would be happy to nourish if he let them.


	2. Butt kicked

The General’s hair has been grown out for the mission.

Helix did it in the medbay after request by the man, Obi-Wan himself saying it would make it harder for someone to recognize him as Obi-Wan had actually never had hair longer than his shoulders.

The results were beautiful.

Waist length copper red that caught the light of the lamps and Cody and his vode had to resist the urge to braid golden thread into it, knowing that the warm colors would blend well with the red and gold of the others hair.

Would draw attention to that beautiful hair as the gold caught light and glittered.

They did however have Killer braid Obi-Wan’s hair up, making him look fancy as the other was to be a ‘pleasure’ slave and therefore was to look his best. As if he was on display.

‘I wouldn’t display him to others if he was mine… I’d keep him all for myself… well, I’d share with my vode of course but that’s different. Our relation is different… others however don’t get to see him like this.’ Cody thought to himself as he watched Killer work, sporting a pair of dark blue slacks with a white shirt covered up by a rich leather coat that gave the impression of opulence with its golden details. ‘They wouldn’t understand, wouldn’t respect him… vode would, we wouldn’t think any less of him…’

Obi-Wan shifted a bit, glancing at him before glancing away quickly, a flush in his cheeks.

‘Obvious.’ Cody smirked a bit, sharing a look with Killer of pure delight and smugness before the man focused back on his task, tying off the braid with a red ribbon.

“Well then General, it seems we’re ready now.” Killer said with some cheer as Cody pushed away from the wall and heading towards the other two.

He offered the Jedi his hand and pulled him up close to his own body. “Then we should be off…” Cody rumbled deeply, winking at him.

Chuckling faintly, a pink flush in his cheeks, Obi-Wan nodded. “I do believe you’re right,” He turned to Killer, smiling warmly with dimples on full display that had both troopers breaths hitching and their hands itching with need to hug and hold and keep, Cody’s tightening on the warm hand he still held. “Wish us luck, Killer.” He said with cheer.

“…Oh I wish you hadn’t said that General.” Killer murmured in horrified awe as Cody made a mental note to stop by Helix before they left to add more bacta to their kit… and maybe an internal hemorrhage injection or two.

Of course they ended up needing it, not because of the General actually as he played his part almost too perfectly in Cody’s eyes but because Cody was recognized as a clone trooper and no one believed he owned a pleasure slave or a slave at all.

Which of course had Obi-Wan intervening and getting his ass kicked.

It was a bloody Jedi in torn sheer clothes that left Dinalla desert where he had played a pleasure slave to get CSI information.

But the thing is…

Taken off guard without his saber, Obi-Wan suffered the consequences and once they understood it was _Jedi General_ Obi-Wan Kenobi… oh boy.

Which left Cody on his way to the Negotiator with Obi-Wan curled up on his lap, a the red mark of a boot on his abdomen from one of the CSI general’s _stomping_ on him when Obi-Wan had hit the wall hard enough to black out for a few seconds.

Stroking the disheveled hair out of his General’s face, Cody tucked him closer to his body. “…Foolish General, very foolish. I could have handled myself.” He murmured quietly.

Obi-Wan cracked open his unswollen eye, lips quirking into a small smile. “I know but I couldn’t leave you alone with them, it would have left me with so much guilt if I did…” He rubbed his cheek gingerly against Cody’s shoulder.

Watching him thoughtfully for a long moment, Cody let his fingers trail from the others ear to the collar, rubbing his his fingertips along it until he found the clasp of it. Carefully he worked it open and dropped it aside. “We can find you another one… a better one… if you want it.” He murmured, tucking Obi-Wan against his body.

“…Does everyone have to agree on what kind?” Obi-Wan chuckled shakily before groaning with pain. “Mmmn…”

“Shh, we’ll worry about that later,” He pulled Obi-Wan closer to him. “Helix will know what to do.” Cody promised quietly.


	3. First of many

A fluffy warm blanket was wrapped around him when Obi-Wan surfaced into consciousness with his body comfortably tucked up in a bed on his side, wrapped like a Tatooine burrito in the fluffy blanket, feeling a warm heat behind him and resting at his throat and several seconds ticked by before he realized the warmth was a body resting behind him and the warmth was a hand resting at his throat.

A warm thumb rested on the hollow of his throat, stroking gently before pausing as the body behind him shifted slightly. “General?” Came a quiet question.

Giving up on his rest, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and shifted his head enough to look up.

Helix peered down at him in return, smiling slightly in relief. “Hey there General, was wondering when you’d wake.” He murmured quietly, stroking Obi-Wan’s overly long hair out of his eyes.

Letting out an inquiring noise, Obi-Wan frowned at the medic.

“You’ve been out of it for two full days sir, recovering in the medbay.” Helix informed him before clearly reluctantly getting up and pulling over a tray of tool, intent on giving the Jedi a checkup and doing his duties as a medic.

Though Obi-Wan was grateful the man pulled a cup over first with a stray in it, offering the straw to Obi-Wan to take a few slow sips, his stomach rather sore as he sat up from being stomped on during his mission but not outright painful.

As Helix went through the checkups and a few injections, Cody appeared with a robe over one arm, smiling in relief when he saw Obi-Wan sitting up in bed in the thin medical gear as Helix slowly took stock that Obi-Wan was indeed good enough to be let up. “Good to see you sir.” The commander murmured, stepping in closer and running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair.

Tilting his head back and into the grasp, Obi-Wan let out a low noise that had a fond smile crossing both troopers faces but didn’t distract Helix from working.

Finally he stepped back, nodding in satisfaction. “I recommend a shower, some food and taking it easy for the next few days because of the internal damages but other than that sir, you should be fine.” He chuckled while pulling out a pair of fluffy blue slippers.

It was only then Obi-Wan took notice that his boots were not there and gave the medic a grouchy look that only gained him smirk.

Well, leaving him bare feet on the cold durasteel floor was one way to keep him in bed, he’d give them that.

On his feet in slippers, Obi-Wan accepted the robe from Cody only to be distracted as he took notice of something white in the commander’s hand, anticipation thick in the air when both troopers noticed him looking at it.

A white collar, almost a choker in nature, with an orange gem that would rest in the hollow of his throat. A notable piece of jewelry for sure, especially for one that does not wear any piece of jewelry but an acceptable and explainable choice.

A sign for anyone who could read the truth of ownership and care.

Obi-Wan blinked at Cody then smiled softly, reaching up to pull his hair out of the way, the long lengths still something he had to adjust to but not uncomfortable despite how quickly the long hair had been grown for the mission.

Cody let out a low breath and Obi-Wan felt him step in close, his hands coming up around the Jedi’s throat as Helix watched closely, biting his lip with excitement.

“Longshot made it, took him a while and he had to ask around the ship for items to make it with,” Cody murmured into his ear as he tightened the clasps in the back. “How does it feel?” He asked finally as he stepped back.

Letting his hair drop, Obi-Wan instead reached for the choker, fingertips resting on it as he tilted his head back and forth.

Whatever material was used on the inside it was soft, velvety in nature with the outside potentially a white or bleached leather. Frankly?

It felt right, the light constriction, the steady reminder each time he breathed that someone had a claim to him.

That he had allowed these wonderful, warmhearted men to put their claim to him for it wasn’t lost on Obi-Wan that the gem was the same orange as the 212th with white a white collar. Tilting his head to look at Cody, Obi-Wan smiled tenderly, fingertips resting on the gem at the hollow of his throat. “Its lovely Cody…I like it.” He murmured and let the commander pull him in to his chest, chin tilted up as his lips was claimed in a steady first kiss.

‘First of many.’ Obi-Wan thought with excitement, feeling Helix hand on his flank as the medic waited on his turn.


	4. Endearing

Eager hands are cupping his bottom and squeezing his cheeks, thumbs rubbing along the crack slowly and steadily through the Jedi’s thing medical shorts, the robe discarded on the chair by the desk and Obi-Wan let out a quiet noise of bliss while arching into the touch. “C-Cody…” He panted.

When the other had followed him to his quarters Obi-Wan had been uncertain if anything would happen considering Helix rather strict orders of no vigorous activity at the risk of injuring Obi-Wan once more as his body needed time.

Cody had also agreed with the medic, nodding before slowly guiding Obi-Wan to the mess hall of the Negotiator where Obi-Wan had gotten kissed by what he thought was almost every trooper, soft, tender pecks on his lips between bites of food.

The commander had stuck by his side the entire time, his hand on Obi-Wan’s thigh where it was stroking slowly and gently, inching ever further up until the fingers were brushing Obi-Wan’s groin, leaving Obi-Wan both excited and nervous.

“Helix sai-” Obi-Wan started, his tone husky.

“No vigorous activity General,” Cody smirked wryly while rubbing lightly where joint connected to hip. “If I do all the work, you won’t do anything, just relax and take what I give.” He continued teasing.

Well, if Obi-Wan hadn’t been thinking dirty things before, Cody’s teasing fingers and velveteen voice murmuring in his ear certainly did.

Which lead to their current situation, kissing passionately in Obi-Wan’s small Negotiator quarters, Cody’s hands enthusiastically groping his butt but when Cody fingers started to make its way into the pants, Obi-Wan pulled back a bit with a softly worried noise, the light glittering of the orange gem in the hollow of his throat.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody husked out, worried he’d pushed to fast.

“I…” Obi-Wan swallowed heavily. “I have something to confess…” He mumbled, coloring a bit in humiliation with his bared cheeks making it obvious to the commander with his fingertips in Obi-Wan’s shorts.

“Confess?” Cody frowned, confused.

Squirming a bit, Obi-Wan finally sighed then shifted his hands to the shorts. “Its better if I just show you.” He muttered, rolling down the shorts past his hips along with his underwear to expose his erect cock.

His four inch long cock.

He colored a bit in humiliation that he had never quite grown out of, society demands for larger male specimens and teasing in the communal showers lingering in the back of his mind as he stood there bared in front of Cody.

Satine had adored his size regardless, had ever so gently wrapped her elegant hand around it and rubbed her thumb on the slit to spread moisture before moving on to tease the underside of the head. She had quietly confessed that his size was perfect because while holonet ladies and magazine may speak about size mattering, size could _hurt_ if a person didn’t produce enough natural lubricant or was just naturally narrower.

She had then grimaced and told him that having her pap smear done hurt for her because she was narrow. Apparently cervical cancer ran in the family and she had regular checkups.

And it appeared that Cody also approved, his fingers careful as he ran them along the twitching flesh before wrapping his oiled hand around it as he smiled happily while pulling Obi-Wan back to his body.

Gasping a bit, Obi-Wan grasped onto Cody’s shoulders. “W-When did you,” He grunted with pleasure. “When did you oil your hand?” Obi-Wan whimpered with pleasure as he trembled in the others grasp.

“While you were rolling your shorts down,” Cody rumbled while rubbing his thumb under the head at the sensitive spot most human had. “Look at you Obi’ika, you’re so adorable, my hand almost covers your deece.” Cody growled quietly.

Flushing darkly with a string of humiliation still lingering, Obi-Wan bucked in the hand before looking down to see the truth of Cody’s statement. The head of his cock and a bit of the base was the only that could be seen of his erection.

“And you’re so sensitive to boot our Jedi,” Cody groaned with awe and pulled him in closer. “Such a good boy for us, sweet and captivating as you let me do all the work just like I told you.” His eyes sparkled when Obi-Wan jerked at the words, quite obviously feeling how Obi-Wan throbbed in his grasp at the simple praise.

Whinging, Obi-Wan lifted his gaze to the warm amber ones. “C-Cody.” He begged.

“That’s it Ob’ika,” Cody settled his free hand at the small of Obi-Wan’s back, holding him up as the redhead’s legs trembled. “You can do this, cum for me.” He growled, simultaneously squeezing the others cock in his grasp while pressing down on that sensitive spot below the head with his thumb.

A keening cry escaped Obi-Wan’s lips, white spurts of fluid dropping to the floor as Cody held him close, watching their Jedi through his orgasm with a wide, delighted smile.


	5. Damn it Anakin

Keening quietly between the two men, Obi-Wan let his head fall back against Boil’s shoulder as he and Waxer continued nipping and sucking along his jaw, neck and shoulder, leaving little marks that would more than likely need Helix to do a derma treatment before the 501st joined them with Anakin and yet Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to ask them to stop.

The tickle of Boil’s mustache, the warm mouths and lips at his skin, tongue soothing gently over bites from teeth and lower were their hands.

Waxer at his front, resting his hands on Obi-Wan’s rear, groping and rubbing with his thumbs along the crack as he fondled Obi-Wan as best he could with Boil pressed up to his back, Boil’s hand pushed into Obi-Wan’s leggings where they were carefully cupping Obi-Wan’s balls and teasing them, avoiding the sensitive cock that seemed to be trigger happy to Obi-Wan’s orgasms.

A week of careful touches and examination had lead to the troopers discovering how sensitive Obi-Wan could be, the lack of intimate touches for years and his need leaving him vulnerable to the eager, covetous touches of his troopers.

Some needed to ease more into it, a bit shyer in nature while others grasped at the opportunity with both hands.

Like Boil and Waxer who were so busy making Obi-Wan’s head spin, he couldn’t focus!

He was rather sure that it had been quite a while since the two had dragged him in close and stuck him between them, worked his tunic open until the chest of it was open and hanging around his shoulders with their hands down his leggings but honestly things were rather fuzzy for Obi-Wan, all he knew was that Boil’s chest was so nice and firm to lean back against, his shoulder a good place to rest his head with both of their hands so delightful in their respective area.

So far heavy petting, handjobs and blowjob had been the standard and Obi-Wan suspected Helix had something to do with that considering Obi-Wan was supposedly still healing and so far the only one who had really shared his bed was Cody though he had stuck to a blowjob that had been one hell of a tease as the commander tested how Obi-Wan reacted to thigh kisses and gropes before giving Obi-Wan what he begged for.

“So sweet Ob’ika,” Waxer finally said, teasing his fingers along the crack before gently inserting a finger between the cheeks to rub his fingers over the entrance, the dry fingers catching on the sensitive furl that Obi-Wan really could not remember being _that_ sensitive. “You’re good for us, isn’t he Boil?” The Ghost trooper murmured happily, his voice a deep pitch that had his chest rumbling.

Boil hummed, nipping at the juncture where shoulder and neck meet which gained a squeak from Obi-Wan. “So very good, cuun Tal Sarad, best cyare.” He agreed and squeezed Obi-Wan’s cock tenderly, grinning into Obi-Wan’s skin when he moaned loudly.

All three of them jerked however when there was a crash, all three of them turning to where Gregor was sitting on the floor, cursing as he rubbed his face as he had clearly run into the wall though Obi-Wan didn’t have more time than to squirm between the two in worry in an attempt to get to the trooper when Gregor’s head snapped in their direction, his eyes wide before he jumped to his feet and raced over, grabbing Obi-Wan by the hand and pulling him away from the two.

“We need to go!” The amnesiac trooper yelped out much to their confusion, all three of them blinking at him and Boil and Waxer growing rather unhappy with their vode. What Gregor said next however threw ice water on Obi-Wan’s erection. “General Skywalker is here! They’re early!”

Well, that was cause for concern… oh shit.

Going willingly with the trooper, Obi-Wan cursed quietly. “I thought he was a week out?!” He got out, his voice still husky.

“Seems Skywalker has been pushing the engines, Captain Rex sounded both worried and impressed but we need to get you to Helix cyare,” Gregor glanced back, grinning a bit. “Because you look like you’ve been mauled by an octopus with all those hickeys.”

Only coloring a bit, Obi-Wan touched his neck with a pleased expression even as he nodded, his choker shifting a bit. He’d rather not have Anakin basically interrogate him just yet.


	6. Uncertain

Pausing in the doorway of the rec room, Obi-Wan placed his hand on the doorway as he took in just how many blue painted troopers were in the room before focusing on Cody uncertainly. Anakin had arrived a week ago and for a week full it had been quite difficult to find some damn alone time with the troopers that lasted for longer than five minutes which was not enough for anything but a quick and almost brutal orgasm Obi-Wan would say.

Basically, Obi-Wan was getting very frustrated.

And Cody was speaking with captain Rex, looking quite animated until he noticed Obi-Wan, visually perking up and sitting up from his slumped position. “Ob’ika!” He held his arms open for him but Obi-Wan hesitated a bit still, feeling the surprise of the 501st in the room and he could see Rex face as he blinked.

Cody however softened, smiling. “Its okay cuun Tal Sarad, they won’t say anything, come here.” He encouraged in a quieter tone with his arms still open and finally Obi-Wan scurried from the doorway to Cody, settling down in his lap where he got the kiss he wanted, deep and probing with Cody cupping the back of his head.

Faintly he could hear a low shocked curse but that was far away and Cody was right here as Obi-Wan wiggled a bit in his lap with a pleased sigh, flush crossing the bared cheeks that had surprised Anakin so much when he had stepped onboard the Negotiator.

Pulling back, Cody teased the braids gathered back in a bun at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck with orange ribbons, a grin lighting his face. “Did Helix do your hair again Ob’ika? It looks real pretty.”

There was a time when Obi-Wan hated being refereed to as ‘pretty’, already feeling less manly than others for his small size but from the men who chose him…he liked it. No that wasn’t right, he adored it, the feeling it gave him and he smiled at Cody, pleased. “Yes, Helix gave me one last checkup today and did my hair after. Apparently the nerf tail wasn’t so flattering.” He chuckled quietly.

Snorting at that, Cody played with a braid before frowning. “He didn’t braid to tightly did he? Last time you got a headache when he braided.” He murmured in concern while rubbing his fingertips against the Jedi’s scalp.

“It feels fine, he announced me finally healthy for vigorous activity and then braided it with care.” Obi-Wan leaned back into the hand, smiling gratefully.

“Um, Cody?” Both looked over at the voice, finding Rex staring at them. “A bit of...help here? Explanation?” He raised a blond brow uncertainly.

Settling his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, Cody raised his own brows while rubbing at the small of the Jedi’s back. “What’s there to explain? Ob’ika is ours when we’re not being troopers and Jedi.” Cody shrugged then shifted Obi-Wan until he was settled in the commander’s lap, one hand curled around his back to rest on his thigh and the other lightly teasing Obi-Wan’s knee through the leggings.

Snuggling up against the mans chest while petting lightly at Cody’s with one hand, Obi-Wan played lightly with the gem in the hollow of his throat with the other as he glanced shyly at Rex to see how the other was taking the news only to turn a brighter red when the captain licked his lips as he slowly trailed his eyes over Obi-Wan until their eyes meet.

“And if Ob’ika isn’t against it, the 212th might be generous enough to share.” Cody smirked at Rex, his grasp tightening notably as he pressed several proprietary kisses to Obi-Wan’s jawline and neck. “What do you say Obi-Wan? I’ll go through the rules with Rex of course, make sure _everyone_ knows the rules to play by.” He promised before biting lightly to avoid marks on the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Breath hitching at the sensation and squirming in the Cody’s lap, a bulge under his butt, Obi-Wan glanced at Rex again before nodded, excitement pulsing in his veins as the implication of just how _many_ clones were out there hit him to potentially have him as Rex hand rested on the inside of his thigh.


	7. Pretty things

Tugging down the skirt of the babydoll down as best he could, Obi-Wan uncertainly lifted his gaze to the other man as Cody continued watching him from the bunk he was seated on with his amber eyes trained on Obi-Wan as if he wanted to devour him whole and maybe that was just what the other wanted to but… Obi-Wan wasn’t really certain what he felt about wearing something so… well, pretty?

He could only imagine how Quinlan would start guffawing at him if he could see him and the comments back in the lockers when he was a teen was itching to the front of Obi-Wan’s mind quite prominently.

“You look so pretty Ob’ika,” Cody murmured, his voice a deep growl as he reached out and cupped the hips, rubbing lightly at the fabric as he took in how the babydoll fit the Jedi with a small grin on his face. “Most beautiful Jedi ever Tal Sarad.” He leaned in and rubbed his cheek against Obi-Wan’s silk covered stomach,.

Flustering, Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly while dropping his hands down along his sides before lifting them again. “I still can’t believe you all got your hands on septsilk for me. I mean its one of the most expensive cloths in existence.” He mumbled, playing with the little black bow right in the middle of the sweetheart neckline style of the purple silk babydoll that rested midway down his thighs with spaghetti straps.

It even had a sheer skirt added around the waist that provided additional shape that Obi-Wan certainly did not have

“Weeell, we might have raided Doctor Uthan’s wardrobe a tiny bit when we found her last lair and her experiments.” Cody admitted with a small smirk across his face, it had been mostly Longshot’s suggestion but Cody was quite onboard with the idea.

Laughing in surprise, Obi-Wan reached down to stroke Cody’s hair slowly as he felt the heat of the others skin with the commander sitting in only the lower part of his undersuit. “You… oh Cody you silly thing.” He chuckled before leaning down and kissing the man slowly, sighing happily at the touch of warmth and care as those hands on his hips started to rub along his hips and flanks.

‘Its not so bad… to-to be pretty now and then and… the silk feels good with Cody rubbing it.’ He whined into the kiss when Cody cupped his ass through the silk, squeezing.

“F-Fuck.” Obi-Wan whined, sliding into the others lap when he felt his legs tremble.

“Kind of our intention yes,” Cody chuckled husky while nipping below the ear. “Gonna make you squeal, bet the others will hear you, especially since Skywalker is out scouting with the rest of the piloting team.” He teased the other.

Shuddering heavily, Obi-Wan pushed Cody to the bunk with a pleading moan, pressing their bodies together while deepening the kiss as the long red hair fell around them like curtains.

Content to let Obi-Wan control the action for a bit, Cody rubbed and squeezed the others plump rear through the silk with a happy grunt as his lips were nibbled and bitten, Obi-Wan working through gasps of air and heavy arousal.

Growling slightly, Cody rolled them over, covering Obi-Wan’s body with his, all that long hair spread out along the side and around the Jedi’s head. “Do you like the silk Ob’ika? We can find more for you.” He promised, rocking their bodies together before ducking his head down to bite a pebbled nipple through the fabric, laving it and the fabric with a chuckle as Obi-Wan whined desperately while spreading his legs to welcome Cody between them and cradle him close.

Skirt of the outfit rucked up around his waist, Obi-Wan whined as the Cody cupped the silk covered cock covered by a thong and only a thong

“All that silk against your sensitive skin?” Cody teased quietly, the possessive lust dripping from his words as he slipped a finger further down to tug the tong away and over a rounded cheek instead, leaving the cock restrained inside its warm pouch of silk as Cody probed between the cheeks teasingly.

“Y-Yes!” Obi-Wan sobbed out his confession at the added sensitivity, spreading his legs wider. “Cody! Please! I jus-I haven’t had an orgasm since Anakin arrived!” He pleaded, digging the back of his heel into the mans lower back as he pulled his finger away.

Humming huskily, Cody nuzzled at the chest covered in silk. “True but we don’t want to rush now want we Ob’ika, regardless how prettily you beg,” He smirked before going serious. “I’m not hurting you by rushing, none of us are.” Cody added a with protectiveness that ran deeper than any lust ever would while pointedly tugging at the collar around Obi-Wan’s neck before reaching for the tube of lube he had prepared earlier, pulling it out of the warm sleeve that would have heated the contents of the tube.

Reaching down, Obi-Wan tugged at the remaining half of Cody’s blacks before groaning when the Commander took his hands and pressed his wrist up over his head. “Nooo.”

“You wanna be good for me don’t you Ob’ika?” Cody chuckled, smiling more gently when Obi-Wan nodded desperately. “Well keep your hands right there, up around the wall. Our beautiful Ob’ika, wonderful cyare.” He added as he coated his fingers with clear lube that filled the air the scent of pear along with the musky scent.

One finger first worked in along with a second one after a moment, well lubed into the tight space that had so far only been teased but Obi-Wan was fully cleared for _vigorous_ activity now and Force did he _want_.

Wiggling his fingers around gained Cody the location of Obi-Wan’s prostate only to avoid it after, Obi-Wan keening for more and not receiving it. “You’re so sensitive, I want you to cum with me in you sweetheart.” Cody growled, thrusting the fingers deep as the Jedi writhed under him as Obi-Wan’s mind went white with pleasure.

And then the others cock was invading him suddenly, Obi-Wan’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as he cried out soundlessly. It was big, bigger than Obi-Wan expected as he was stretched wide.

“C-Cody.” He stuttered, tears clinging to his lashes.

Panting, pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan’s neck, Cody clenched his hands into the sheets. “Its alright, its alright Ob’ika,” He got out in a strained tone, arms trembling as he kept himself up to avoid collapsing onto Obi-Wan. “Haar'chak! You’re so karking _tight_.” He growled.

“Y-Years, haven’t… so long.” Obi-Wan panted out before yipping when Cody rocked his hips ever so slowly.

Steadily Cody started to build speed and dept, the gem of Obi-Wan’s choker rocking in the hollow of his throat as sweat coated his skin and stuck his long hair to his pale skin. Sliding his arms under Obi-Wan’s legs, Cody rested the Jedi’s knees at his elbows and pressed them to the redhead’s chest, going even deeper as Obi-Wan cried out in pleasure while pressing his hands into the mattress in and attempt to be good for Cody.

It was so hard though!

Obi-Wan wanted to touch!

Something, anything!

Trapped below Cody, Obi-Wan cried out until the commander muffled the noises with his lips, kissing deeply and it was all Obi-Wan could think of, Cody’s lips on his, his tongue in Obi-Wan’s mouth with the commander pulling the arms up around his neck as that seemingly huge cock continued to ravage him with his own cock and balls trapped by silk, rubbing against it with Cody’s stomach pressing down.

Ripping his lips away from the clones Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t going to last and a strangled, keening cry slipped out of him as he almost bucked Cody off him as he ejaculated inside the silky thong with his nails digging into the commanders neck, his body becoming numb to anything else as he felt staccato penetrations slam into him until heat bloomed inside of him, Cody moaning loudly into into his neck, biting down hard as he pulsed inside of Obi-Wan. “So good, so responsive, tight and beautiful Obi-Wan.” He babbled, hips jerking in orgasmic aftershock as Obi-Wan shuddered, sweat glistening on his pale skin.


	8. Others do not decide

Feeling the other staring at him, Obi-Wan continued ignoring his former padawan as he scrolled through the report from Commander Wolffe as the commander had a clearer grasp of the situation than Plo had at the other camp which was helping them box in the CSI army on planet.

Finally it seemed Anakin had enough of being ignored as he perched his ass against the table and poked Obi-Wan firmly in the side, provoking a snort of ticklishness. “Anakin!” He yelped, covering his side with a hand while placing the pad on the table quickly to avoid dropping it.

“You have a butterfly made in the back of your neck,” Anakin stared at him, eyes slightly on the wide side. “Your entire hair is braided into a butterfly shape with golden thread and blue little detail gem things for decoration.” He continued in his stunned tone.

There was an unsaid ‘Padme doesn’t even wear her hair like this’ that Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t suppose to hear but did anyhow.

He shrugged a bit, rubbing the back of his bared neck which caused his choker to shift ever so slightly. “Yes, Helix wanted to attempt something new and I agreed to let him braid it up so he could see how it would look.” Obi-Wan stated slowly with a slight flush in his cheeks.

Opening his mouth, Anakin paused before straightening and reaching out to turn Obi-Wan around via his shoulders. A thoughtful silence filled the command and Obi-Wan looked uncertainly at Cody to see if he could read Anakin via the commander.

Cody looked a bit uncertain too however and Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to fidget.

“Actually you know what,” Anakin suddenly announced, letting go so Obi-Wan could turn back to him, watching the light hearted grin on Anakin’s face. “It suits you, kind of dramatic but pretty I guess and you’ve been going for that style lately instead of ruggedly handsome.” He shrugged.

Letting out a low noise of surprise, Obi-Wan touched one of the braided wings of his hair. “I… guess? I mean I haven’t really been going for any particular style… pretty?” He questioned uncertainly, glancing up at the other.

Anakin didn’t look to bothered by it however as he went back to perching his rear on the table. “Well yeah. I think it fits you Obi-Wan.” He grinned warmly.

No scorn, no judgment.

Just Anakin being his usual self and smiling in clear approval.

Smiling shyly, which clearly took Anakin off guard if his surprised expression was anything to go by, Obi-Wan nodded mutely and turned back to the pad with his ears bright crimson red.

He looked up however when Anakin put his hand on his shoulder again, blinking a bit as Anakin peered at him. “…You know, people might be cruel and say stuff to make themselves feel better or make themselves bigger,” Anakin stated slowly. “But they don’t decide what someone should or _shouldn’t_ be or do. Guys have just as much right to be pretty as any lady.” He smiled hopefully at Obi-Wan, clearly uncertain if his words rang as he intended.

“...I’m impressed Anakin, that showed a lot of maturity and understanding.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly, trying not to break down crying in relief.

Laughing, Anakin dragged the redhead into his side in a one armed hug. “Hey, I can be emotionally understanding master!” He beamed at the other man.

“Sometimes you have the emotional understanding of a teaspoon Anakin,” Obi-Wan teased in return. “Very in tune with your own feelings but less of others.” He sniggered.

“Oi!” Anakin poked Obi-Wan with his fingertips. “Take that back!”

“Never!” Obi-Wan laughed, fending Anakin off with his pad as the blond continued jabbing him in the ticklish spots.

()()()

Its a good thing that Obi-Wan has gotten used to being pulled into corners and hidden nooks by now as he was suddenly pulled into a supply tent without warning, Longshot grinning warmly at him in the dim light from the lantern. “Commander told me you got a little secret under your clothes Ob’ika.” He said teasingly, eyes glittering with excitement.

“Longshot, I don’t have much tim-” Obi-Wan started only to let out a soft noise when he was pulled closer

“Commander told me to keep you distracted, that you’re officially on break until morning and not to let you do any paperwork,” Longshot hummed, rubbing down Obi-Wan’s side with a proprietary touch until his hands rested on Obi-Wan’s hips. “And I really wanna see it Ob’ika. Won’t you show me?” He pouted at Obi-Wan.

Flustering a bit and biting his lips, Obi-Wan nodded before tucking his fingers into the top of his leggings and rolling them down to his knees. True to his words, Cody and the men had indeed found more silk and most of his normal underwear was now replace with silky panties and thongs.

Longshot groaned quietly at the sight of gray silken panties with a little bow on the front, gently cupping the front to squeeze and rub the already stiffening cock. “Now there’s a pretty sight Ob’ika.” He murmured heatedly, a lusty and hungry expression on his face.

“Longshot…” Obi-Wan stuttered, holding onto his shoulders.

“Want to help me out Ob’ika?” Longshot murmured huskily. “Because you’re mouth looks real pretty and I’d love to have it around my decee.” He gave a toothy grin, eyes sparkling.

Shuddering, Obi-Wan nodded and slid to his knees with Longshot help though he also needed help to figure out how to get the codpiece off and the suit open for the burgeoning erection the trooper had, filling Obi-Wan’s hand as it continued to stiffen.

There was something incredibly exciting yet filthy about being on his knees with his leggings rolled down to his knees so the heels of his boot pressed to his rear with Longshot cock being the only thing exposed of his lover, about to give the other a blowjob in the supply tent. ‘Force I love them.’ Obi-Wan opened his mouth to take the other in.


	9. Prize of a bet

Breathing heavily, Obi-Wan pushed his cheek against the desk with his eyes closed tightly as he tried to relax regardless how desperate he was starting to feel and how much he wanted to twist and squirm. To tighten up around the other man and just fuck himself on the cock inside of him.

But that wasn’t what Rex had asked for.

He’d asked Obi-Wan to sit still, to warm him up while Rex did his report and oh Force did it feel good and Obi-Wan’s underwear was wet from precum as he had not anticipated liking this so much, being disregarded in favor of work with Rex resting a pad on his back as Obi-Wan sat in his lap, his upper body resting on the durasteel desk.

Inside him Rex would occasionally throb or the man would shift which would bring him in contact with Obi-Wan’s prostate, sending a zing of pleasure through his system and often he had to muffle himself because he wanted to be good just like Rex said he could be. Be quiet and still so Rex could work and get finished with his report for the GAR.

Rex who had been so nice and gotten Obi-Wan a brand new silky set consisting of white stockings, a light blue garter belt, bare back panties in the same shade of blue and a darker blue babydoll with white details, all which felt like staking his own temporary claim since Obi-Wan belonged foremost to the 212th and Cody.

But tonight he belongs only to Rex, only Rex had claim on him tonight as long as Obi-Wan agreed.

Some kind of lost bet apparently between Rex and Cody and it shouldn’t thrill him to be the prize in a bet but somehow it heats Obi-Wan’s blood to be something to be competed for.

But Obi-Wan couldn’t think of that in the moment, his mind was white with the sensation of Rex filling him, the warmth of Rex legs, the sensation of his own legs being spread over the Captain’s sprawled ones which had him sink even deeper inside Obi-Wan, the musky smell starting to fill the room, GAR regulated soap and sweat of human.

It was too much and yet not enough as Obi-Wan trembled, hair falling out of the bun in the back of his neck to curl around his sweaty face.

A thumb brushed his temple and Obi-Wan gasped, clenching in surprise only to get a hiss. “Shh Ob’ika. Are you alright?” Rex growled out, the pad placed beside Obi-Wan’s head as he leaned in to rub along Obi-Wan’s spine in comfort even though he was clearly suppressing the desire to fuck the Jedi.

A keening moan escaped Obi-Wan. “I-I’m sorry, I just… kark.” He rasped out, shaking.

Hands paused and then Rex tapped at his bared cheek. “What do you need Ob’ika. If its to much you have to tell me.” He said seriously, the implication of stopping in his words.

Gasping, Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped open to twist his head awkwardly to look at the arousal flushed but worried looking Captain. “No! Just… need… Rex please fuck me?” He whined.

Rex face softened from its position of worry to something tender and then to something incredibly smug highlighted in the harsh office light. “You want me? Having me inside you made you feel good huh?” He crooned, a tinge of surprise in his voice but more than that smugness.

Dropping his cheek back on the desk, Obi-Wan whined in agreement. “Didn’t know but feels so good, never… never done this before. Oh kark.” He shuddered. He knew he was going to be sore, especially with the coming fucking he knew Rex was about to give him if the Captain looked anything like Cody when he was about to plow Obi-Wan.

And he wanted it so badly, wanted to throw caution to the wind and scream his pleasure regardless if Anakin was potentially back and would come by the office they were using. It was hard to remember why he shouldn’t when he was feeling so good.

Rex held tightly onto his hips and stood, pulling Obi-Wan with him until he was standing on his feet and leaning his front on the desk. “All you had to do was ask Ob’ika, I finished my work fifteen minutes ago.” The blond breathed and then finally rocked his hips slowly.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan grunted happily while clenching his hands on the desk to steady himself as Rex ran his hands over Obi-Wan’s body while building speed and dept. The deep thrusts were perfect, wonderful and all Obi-Wan could do was hang on as he arched back into the other.

And then he cried out loudly as Rex cupped his cock through the silk, hips jerking back and forth.

Though Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he was trying to get more or escape because it felt too _much_.

Whining, Obi-Wan tried to plead for something but coherency had long ago left him.

Growling, Rex leaned down against him and lifted Obi-Wan’s left leg up on the desk, settling his knee up on the steel and widening him up as he continued ramming in, constantly brushing against the Jedi’s prostate and rubbing at the silk covered erection with his free hand.

It was too much and Obi-Wan felt his vision shattering as he broke apart, crying out as he soiled once more a perfectly nice silky underwear set with his orgasm and clenched down around the captain ramming into him.

Shuddering against the desk in aftershock, Obi-Wan whined as he felt heat spread inside of him. Rex shifted down and pressed against the Jedi’s back, pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck, whispering shaky praises and endearments that would get Obi-Wan to blush if he was just coherent enough to understand.

As it was, it made him smile, shivering happily as Rex pulled them back into the chair, cuddling Obi-Wan tightly.

They might make him break apart… but they also put him together as gentle hand rubbed him lovingly to bring him back.

However outside the office door with his mouth open and hand hovering in the air, Anakin stared at the door with wide eyes.

‘…What the KARK!?’


	10. Closet time

Things have been kind of odd the last few days.

Its nothing that Obi-Wan can really put his finger on except…

Well Anakin is strangely watchful, confused and keeps an eye on Obi-Wan which makes it even more difficult to get private time unless he’s out and even that is a little rarer. While Anakin usually jumps on the scouting missions with the troopers if possible, now he seems to hesitate, torn between his desire to fly and his desire to keep an eye on Obi-Wan.

And then there are the gazes around him…

Heated, searching, probing and curious eyes that are seemingly trying to look under his clothes as if they have x-ray gaze to see if he’s wearing something special beneath it all, wearing one of the many gifts he’s been given.

Which to be fair he is.

A soft silky pair of panties in pale cream white along with a little… extra.

It had been Chopper’s suggestion, a little feral grin on his face as he taped the cord to Obi-Wan’s thigh with bondage safe tape before kissing his Jedi’s inner thigh and promisingly softly that if things got to much or the situation changed for more stressful events then he’d turn the toy off.

A wireless bullet vibrator with its cord taped to his thigh so it wouldn’t disappear too far in, resting inside him against his prostate and would randomly turn on and off but also enlarge only to decrease.

It was really making focusing hard, sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat under his gem and dusting over his brow!

It was really lucky his small size was well hidden by the tunic folds.

Biting his bottom lip hard, Obi-Wan breathed as steadily as he could through his nose before sending Anakin and Yularen a smile. “Excuse me, I need to use the fresher before I can continue.” He announced to them and while Yularen sent him a smile, Anakin was almost suspicious looking.

Confused but paying no more mind to it and therefor missing when Anakin kept an eye on Rex to see if he followed when Obi-Wan left the room, Obi-Wan remained unaware of the other Jedi’s knowledge.

He was, however, not unaware of one trooper following him, had honestly been hoping for one of them.

Any of them really!

And Fives was kind, his grin wide as he grasped Obi-Wan around the waist and dragged him into a small closet. “W-We don’t have lo-”Obi-Wan got out, panting as the bullet expanded once more.

“Oh I know, General Skywalker will expect you back but that still gives us about fifteen to twenty minutes considering how far away the fresher really is.” Fives said cheerfully as he pressed Obi-Wan to the wall, the buns of his hair luckily gathered high and therefor not pressing against his neck as he relaxed against the cool durasteel.

Fives gave him a saucy wink and went to a knee, pulling the leggings down eagerly and Obi-Wan had to bite in his urge to laugh at the image of Fives as an overeager puppy just wanting to play only to moan as Fives playfully tugged on the black cord taped to his thigh.

“Chopper did say you were wearing something special but this was more than I expected,” Fives announced brightly before rubbing his other hand against the silken panties with his focus being on the hard and wet spot becoming apparent from precum where Obi-Wan’s erection was nestled. “This is pretty though. The 212th dresses you so prettily.” He cooed happily before hooking his thumb into the waistband and pulling down, Obi-Wan’s small length springing out and bobbing in greeting as the panties are left around his knees by the other man.

Breath hitching at the cool air, Obi-Wan stared down and could pinpoint the moment he knew what Fives would do as the other licked his lips and oh it was heaven, it was bliss, warm and moist around him with a gentle suction as Obi-Wan put one hand on Fives head and the other went to his mouth to desperately muffle himself.

Someone must have warned Fives of how sensitive Obi-Wan was because he was going slow, clearly limiting which actions he took while amber eyes watched the Jedi closely as he writhed against the wall with trembling milky pale thighs that Fives hands came up to cup and rub slowly.

‘Oh Force, I’m going to lose my mind, why are they all so good at this?’ Obi-Wan thought shakily as his mind threatened to go blank as his hips hitched with each suction and he fought not to just thrust into the man’s mouth.

He had no idea how he got this lucky, how all of these men seemed to want him, but Force, he’d take it for as long as they wanted him. As long as just a single one of them wanted him he’d spread his legs and moan for them, damn what anyone would call Obi-Wan for that.

And then his mind just whited out as the vibrator inside him both expanded and became intense in its vibrations at the same time right against his prostate with Fives sucking a powerful vacuum as if he knew the bullet vibrator would do it.

Teased for hours already, on edge and sensitive as he was… well Obi-Wan would claim he normally had a much better stamina but as it was he orgasm into Fives mouth, moaning against his hand as he shuddered with his hand on Fives head for support.

There was a consistent, low ringing in his ears until soft soothing whisper reached him, Obi-Wan’s blood finally starting to calm down as he glanced down to meet Fives soft grin as Obi-Wan breathed heavily.

Sliding his hands up and grasping Obi-Wan’s cheeks in his hands now that he had the Jedi’s attention, Fives massaged them slowly while staring up at him with lust fevered eyes. “I’ll come by your room later tonight, I’ll bring Echo too because we really don’t have time for all the things I wanna do right now. You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe how beautiful you are,” He pressed a few kisses to Obi-Wan’s bare, flushed hip, grunting a bit. “Better be ready ner jetti, Echo and I play a little rough and I heard from the rumor mill that you have the sweetest voice after a second orgasm Tal Sarad.” He leered up at Obi-Wan.

Laughing breathily, hair falling down from his bun, Obi-Wan grinned back as he affectionately stroked Fives face. ‘How did I get this _lucky_ , what Force deity decided to gift me so?’ He wondered shakily before pulling Fives up and headless of the taste of his own semen, pulled the other man into a deep kiss.

He was still flushed when he returned to command but smiling as he settled in with Anakin and Yularen once more, feeling Cody float close enough to ghost his hand along his thigh, the action hidden by the holo table from both Anakin and Yularen.

“You look a bit flushed there General Kenobi, maybe you should take a trip to the medbay once we are done?” Yularen questioned with concern which Anakin of course echoed.

Smiling at them, Obi-Wan shook his head. “Not right away, I just need a good nights sleep I believe and I’ll be fine, I might go early to my quarters.” He raised his eyes and meet Echo’s gaze as Fives whispered into the other troopers ear, seeing the hungry expression spread as Echo realized the implications as Fives already snagged Obi-Wan for them.

Absently, Obi-Wan heard Anakin and Yularen agree with that assessment, a shiver along his spine making any guilt he felt for the white lie disappear as he fantasized what these two troopers might do to him.


	11. Not really my thing

Now, Obi-Wan would like to state that he didn’t really do crossdressing regardless how many times he had to do it for a mission and had stuffed himself into a dress for the mission and his duty and there was nothing in this galaxy Vos could pay him with that would make him wear that blue little drop-waist, sweetheart dress that he had to for a mission four years ago that thankfully Anakin had been busy with studies for and could not come with on.

Yes he quite liked the new gifts his lovers gave him from time to time now, he quite happily enjoyed them actually.

But that was it.

He wasn’t really interested in dresses or skirts or anything like that, it just wasn’t his thing as Longshot had figured out when testing out a dress on him and quickly gotten Obi-Wan out of to inform the rest of the vode that Obi-Wan did not like the dresses and skirts route.

It was just the pretty underwear.

Obi-Wan loved the sensation of silk against his skin and he willingly, at least to himself, admitted he was a bit of a sensation bitch as this was not the first time he had been taken with something that just felt _good_ against his skin.

Like the time he had wandered barefoot on a sunny beach with warm sand sliding between his toes, dewy grass reaching around his knees on early mornings, soft cotton, creamy desserts and so on.

And just so he enjoyed the soft silk against his skin but more than that he also enjoyed the _attention_ it got him.

The way Cody and the others looked at him, those eyes full of lust, of love, of adoration and it was almost too much for Obi-Wan some days to feel those emotions in the Force, directed at him but he was also addicted to it.

To warm hands running along his sides, teasing skin and rubbing at silk.

To dry lips turning wet as kisses were pressed to his skin.

To whispers in his ears, soothing and wanting.

To hearing ‘Obi’ka’ whispered in a teasing, loving tone.

Huh well maybe that was also part of his sensation love as he admitted to himself, all of those did after all play rather favorable on his senses.

So regardless, crossdressing was not quite for him but he loved the feeling the underwear gave him.

He liked feeling pretty in the underwear for them, liked the reactions he gained from his lovers and that was it.

He also liked the way each of them would wrap him up in shadows if one of the other in command were close when they were being intimate, the way amber eyes would flash and track the natural born because they didn’t want them to see Obi-Wan flustered and out of it as all teasing and snogging paused for just long enough.

Oh Obi-Wan was not unaware how others would view the fact that Obi-Wan was more than happy to get on his knees for any trooper who wanted him and neither were they clearly if their reaction meant anything. So when they oozed not only of love but of tight protectiveness while keeping the other commanders that weren’t clones away from Obi-Wan…

Well sue him, he loved that nature of the troopers and willingly gave himself over to them to be fucked full and be brought out of his own mind as he clung to them.

He let them love him and have him, let them suck hickies onto the inside of his thighs, let them leave marks where fabric covered and let them play with his hair.

And the subtle mark of the choker around his neck, the little orange gem pendant in the hollow of his throat that people eyed but never commented.

So far Obi-Wan had heard Mace and Depa speak about it, both shrugging it off as a unique piece of jewelry playing homage to the 212th since Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one showing their attachment to the troopers.

If only they knew Obi-Wan mused as he played with the little gem and looked up to catch Cody’s ravenous eyes, the commander slowly prowling closer to him while also trying to not let Anakin catch onto his emotions.

Though so far Anakin had been busy watching Rex for some reason and that’s all the distraction Cody needs to run his hand over Obi-Wan’s rear and give it a good grope, a promise in his eyes for later when everyone else has settled.

Well, Obi-Wan can already feel the promised fullness inside of him at that and he can’t wait for later.

And then its all business as usual as Anakin finally focuses back on the layout of the suspected droid factory, tone all business for once as Obi-Wan hides an amused smile behind a hand as he strokes his bared, burning cheeks.

He can’t wait for tonight.


	12. Hardeen but not?

The wolfpack is truly a pack in all ways.

This is something Obi-Wan discovers as the 212th meets up with 104th for a campaign over the skies of Or Tuma to keep the CSI off the frozen moon and away from the settlements of twi’leks down on the planet.

He can still feel harsh kisses and hickeys sucked into tender skin if he lets himself think about it weeks after, the flicker of the wolfpack’s eyes in the dark as they welcome him eagerly, their hands seemingly everywhere as he’s theirs for the nights they had him.

Though Obi-Wan has been shared by several clones at once before, never that many and his skin is warm with the thought and Cody is fascinated when he is retrieved from the wolfpack, fingers gently stroking over bites on his hips and sides as Obi-Wan clings to the man for support and care as Cody and Wolffe care for him together after everything.

His legs are jelly and he can feel the ache for days, reducing the kind of activities he can get up to for a while but he wants…

He wants to try again.

Maybe not as wild as the wolfpack right now but he wouldn’t mind another round with them one time in the future, but maybe with Cody and the 212th.

And Obi-Wan thinks Plo knows what’s going on.

But then again, Plo Koon is strongly connected to his troopers.

They are his ‘sons’ after all.

And yet that is neither here nor there as the council contacts him with a new mission and for the first time in a long time…

Obi-Wan outright balks at the mission.

Pretending to be dead? Going possum for a mission? Being ‘murdered’ in front of _Anakin_?

Oh Force what has the galaxy come to.

Obi-Wan does not know what to do and he can’t really do this can he?

Can he?

His hands shake as he makes tea for himself, staring vacantly at his own pale hands as his hair falls from the lose bun he set it up in earlier before the council meeting he had been summoned to appear in as a holo along with Plo and Shaak, the tree being the only ones not on Coruscant at the moment.

Plo had also voiced his concern about the mission and Kit and Depa were far from convinced of it either.

But it was clear the council was running on fumes, on desperation.

The war were making them desperate for solutions.

‘I can’t pretend to be dead and take on a bounty hunter’s face… Anakin will never forgive me,’ Obi-Wan lifted the cup to take a sip of the scolding hot liquid. ‘ _Cody_ will never forgive me, not really.’ Obi-Wan wanted to whimper at the thought, to recoil and curl up.

Instead he just drank the scorching hot liquid that was likely hurting his numb mouth.

Until a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist, bringing Obi-Wan out of his head as he turned it to look into Helix worried eyes, the medic forcing Obi-Wan to set down the cup before he pulled Obi-Wan to him and clasped the back of his neck, utter nonsense whispered reassuringly into Obi-Wan’s ear until the Jedi relaxed into him.

After a moment he felt another body press up from behind him, the sensation telling him it was Cody, sans his armor as warm arms wrapped around him, warm hands cupping Obi-Wan’s stomach to rub slowly through the tunic. “Cyare, what’s wrong?” Cody whispered, pressing gentle kisses along the exposed neck. “Ob’ika?” He rumbled.

Obi-Wan doesn’t know what to say, his hands tightening on Helix shoulders as he clings to the trooper in front of him and leans back into the one behind him. This war has been hell and he can’t…

He’s talking before he can censor himself, as a Jedi he’s not suppose to break apart, but this is what he does in the arms of the medic and the commander of the 212th, their arms tightening on him as he confesses the lunacy plan concocted.

“I don’t know what to do!” He choked out into Helix neck.

The arms around him were tight to the point of pain but they weren’t letting go as Obi-Wan shook like a leaf in a hurricane, his long hair long ago having fallen out of its easy set up and he must be a mess because Obi-Wan doesn’t handle this kind of panic well.

But then Cody’s lips are at his ear, his voice fierce as he whispers. “Then you trust in us Obi-Wan, because you Jedi are _insane_ and we’re here to take care of you. They won’t _touch_ you. We won’t allow it.” Cody snarled quietly, his nails digging into Obi-Wan’s stomach through the thick fabric of his tunics.

Blinking into Helix neck, feeling the medic’s gentle hands stroking through his hair, Obi-Wan let out a shuddering breath before crying out into Helix warm skin.

Because of course Cody had an answer, of course the troopers would look after him.

Obi-Wan just had to open his fat trap and tell them.

His knees buckled but both troopers held him up, both whispering and crooning reassurances for their Jedi, their Ob’ika.


	13. Distraction, thy name is overwhelming pleasure

Distraction was the word for the day.

Obi-Wan knew that Cody was the distraction so that the Jedi wouldn’t catch onto what was going on outside of the office they were in with the blinds pulled for and the room soundproofed.

Somehow the 212th had gotten their hands on a what Obi-Wan would outright call bondage furniture.

He thought it was called a spanking bench but he wasn’t sure. It was made of some kind of padded metal and almost looked like the gymnastic furniture called a horse where Obi-Wan could lay on his front on the black padded front, chest to stomach with his arms strapped down along the arms and his legs strapped to the back though Cody had adjusted some handles which had caused Obi-Wan’s rear to lift and jut out ever so slightly, causing him to stand on his fingertips. There was also a strap over his back that ensured that Obi-Wan was fully locked to the bench, leaving him with next to no wiggle room.

Which the damn man had planned Obi-Wan would bet.

He was utterly nude and he thanked the Force for that for Cody had no _mercy_ right now, having gently run his hands along Obi-Wan’s back to rouse his interest and need, stroking and teasing Obi-Wan’s balls and cock gently before running his fingertips over Obi-Wan’s taint and pucker, the Jedi trying to thrust back hopefully as his small cock dripped with precum.

That had gotten him a quiet chuckle, Cody settling a hand on either arse cheeks to spread them, hands squeezing and folding the firm cheeks with thumbs pressing them apart and Obi-Wan had flushed like hell when he realized that Cody was just looking, just observing until there was a shift and a thump and Obi-Wan had been so confused what that meant until he felt a wet breath _there_ as he realized Cody was kneeling behind him.

That realization was followed by a slow lick steadily over his opening that was followed by another and a third and oh _Force_ , suddenly Cody’s instructions about proper cleaning before he came to the office made a lot more sense and Obi-Wan desperately wished he could spread his legs even more for that sensation, whimpering and bucking as much as the restraints allowed him with Cody moving one hand up to his lower back to help restrain even as the other hand kept holding Obi-Wan open, wondering how he suddenly became so sensitive but no one had ever done that before to him and it felt so _good_.

Why hadn’t he asked someone for this before!?

The hand on his back felt so large, felt like it was scorching him with its heat as the thumb was gently rubbing the curve of his back in a soothing motion as Obi-Wan heaved for air and his legs trembled.

Sweat beaded on his skin and he mewled lustfully with tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as that hand kept him grounded in his head with its light pressure and yet felt restraining at the same time.

It felt too good and yet not enough, Obi-Wan wasn’t certain he could come from this alone even as Cody pushed his tongue inside, teasing the sensitive ring and in the Force Cody was dripping of smug satisfaction and arousal as he reduced Obi-Wan’s mind to mush, the Jedi whimpering and begging almost incoherently and he must be drooling a bit but he couldn’t quite focus on body fluids at that moment as he was being so thoroughly breaking apart with the pleasure.

He also found that he was wrong, he was going to cum after all with the sensation and Obi-Wan tensed in preparation only for Cody to move the hand from his back to the base of his small cock, blocking the orgasm off much to Obi-Wan’s dismay. And even further dismay when he felt the familiar weight of a cockring go around the base, Cody pulling back from his task of rimming Obi-Wan. “You’re only going to cum with someone inside you Obi’ka, not before sweet one, regardless how you beg.” The man rasped out, voice rough with arousal and so utterly satisfied it was practically dripping of him.

“Y-Yes Cody.” Obi-Wan hiccuped, startled how close to tears he was as Cody returned to his task, that damn tongue returning to tease and practically tenderize him.

He almost squeaking out of his skin when the door opened some time later and Obi-Wan managed to twist his head enough to look, seeing Rex step in, sporting full armor sans his helmet and a smug look on his face that quickly turned into a lustful one a when he got a good view of Obi-Wan, the door snapping close behind the man as amber eyes darkened.

Would Rex fuck him maybe?

Obi-Wan could feel tears slide down his face as Cody continued to thrust his tongue in and out and flicker over the tender ring, Obi-Wan’s cock throbbing in the gentle but ruthless grip of the cockring and oh please, Rex was undoing the crotch of his armor, stepping closer and Obi-Wan desperately wrapped his lips around the offered head of a hard cock as the wet muscle stabbed into him delicious but wasn’t _enough_ and now there was a warm, throbbing heat resting on his tongue and Obi-Wan moaned around it as Rex slowly fucked into his mouth.

They were sending Obi-Wan’s mind sprawling, Obi-Wan was flirting with subspace as he looked up at Rex as he thrust into his mouth, the man gently cupping his jaw as he worked his hips. “Beautiful Obi’ka. You look so good, sweaty and flushed, dripping with need.” He growled and Obi-Wan whined before choking on Rex cock when Cody bit his left ass cheek.

The blond quickly pulled back, crooning in worry before relaxing when Obi-Wan whined needily once he had air again, smiling at his vode over their Jedi. “Greedy.” He murmured fondly before standing once more and giving Obi-Wan his cock, Obi-Wan mewling muffled as lubed fingers found him, Cody chuckling behind.

“Our Greedy Obi’ka.” He murmured equally fondly, leaning down to press kisses along Obi-Wan’s back, keeping the man grounded as the fingers rubbed against his prostate.

Force Obi-Wan _loved_ these men.

“Sweet, wonderful, filthy Obi’ka who wants to get fucked,” Cody crooned, his fingers going in a sweet, honey slow pace while pressing against the Jedi’s prostate and that move had Obi-Wan’s lust riddled mind breaking apart with a loud whimper. “Don’t you Obi’ika?” He asked roughly, Rex pulling out so Obi-Wan could answer though he couldn’t quite help an unhappy grunt at leaving the warmth and suction of Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“Yes, C-Cody please, I’ve been good, I’m a good boy.” Obi-Wan begged as tears flowed freely down his face at the over-stimulation of his prostate, losing the fight against his own mind and the pleasure which had Cody and Rex exchange pleased, thrilled looks.

“Best, you’ve been the best and the sweetest.” Rex instantly agreed, dropping down to croon while stroking Obi-Wan’s face with his hard cock neglected against his own thigh, Cody’s fingers still going in that mind ripping slow pace that Obi-Wan knew was going to destroy him as he desperately rubbed his face into Rex hands, gasping and moaning.

“Good boys deserves rewards.” Cody agreed, pulling his fingers out slowly and Obi-Wan felt a shiver go through him because he was gonna get what he wanted, what he needed as he mewled, loudly, feeling empty sans the fingers.

And then he as beautifully full and his mind was gone to the pleasure.

()()()

Moralo Eval was dead.

It took Obi-Wan a few days to hear the full details but suddenly he knew what his lovers were up to when distracting him.

Without Moralo Eval, Dooku’s plans apparently fell apart somehow because he was important to the plot somehow.

What plot?

The plot to abduct the Chancellor on Naboo during a festival that the man suddenly had a triple guard for to discourage any… ideas.

Obi-Wan didn’t know he could love the clones even more than he did but apparently he could because he spent a full hour sobbing into Cody’s chest while clinging to the commander, getting his back and hair gently petted as he calmed down from the amount of pleasure and strain he had gone through, Rex fetching juice and water that Obi-Wan needed.

His mind was mush and he was emotional and here they were putting him together again after taking him apart, quietly telling him they had dealt with the situation that had been so upsetting to him.

Dealt with the threat while keeping Obi-Wan distracted and full and he couldn’t ask for anything better than this.


	14. Mace interlude

With so many men, all different in personality and making their own individualism clear when they have different hair and tattoo, it is clear that they also must have different kinks.

Obi-Wan very quickly comes to learn that even at the groin they aren’t always alike and though they always feel large inside him, the clones are generally average in both size and thickness.

Some however, like Rex, are a bit longer. While others are a bit thicker like Cody. Then there are those who are a bit thinner, like Longshot or shorter like Waxer and still they feel equally good as any other vode.

Obi-Wan comes into contact with a few new kinks too and finds that there are some he had no idea he would like.

Like when Cody is deep inside of him and whispers about knocking him up, his voice rough and filthy as he nips at Obi-Wan ears and whispers how gorgeous he’d like all round and full of adi. How everyone would _know_ that Obi-Wan belonged to them when he carried their kids and how much they’d love to see him all full and content, leaking semen and pleasure equally.

It’s not so much the kids part that gets to Obi-Wan but the words, the claim in them, the possessiveness Cody exhibits as he thrusts hard into Obi-Wan with his thick cock that bumps harshly against his prostate.

And maybe it is a little bit about the kids Cody whispers about.

The idea of being able to give them something, anything. But Helix has already ensured that such a thing won’t happen even if the medic too sometimes murmur about adi against his shoulder when he has the Jedi.

It makes him shudder heavily and mewl before rolling his hips back and begging Cody for touch, the commander laughing lowly before running his hand down Obi-Wan’s chest to grasp his cock, gently covering the small length with his fist and rubbing his thumb along the slit, teasing Obi-Wan just a bit more before he takes him roughly in the bunk, knowing that they don’t have a lot of time before Mace Windu and the 91st arrive.

Obi-Wan is still sore when they do, Helix had to give him a quick bacta rub and scolded Cody for leaving obvious marks as the bite that was too far up on Obi-Wan’s neck even as his hands lingered on Obi-Wan’s skin too.

Adjusting his robe one last time and ensuring his braided hair is properly put up, Obi-Wan finally goes to meet up with Mace, glancing about to see the 91st milling about and pretending not to notice them elbow each other and stare at the choker around his neck.

He has a Master of the Order to find.

However when he finds him…

Obi-Wan can feel his eyes widen as he finds Mace in a conversation with Cody and Commander Ponds by the shuttles, Mace standing straight backed with his arms in parade rest in the small of his back.

But what draws Obi-Wan attention his the neck of the man.

There is a choker around the man’s dark throat and Obi-Wan can’t take his eyes off it as the man continues talking with Commander Ponds and Cody, his eyes switching between looking at the white choker with black markings and the little maroon gem resting in the hollow of the others dark throat.

Just like Obi-Wan’s but his gem is orange.

Mace finally seems to notice the attention, looking up to give Obi-Wan a bored look only for his eyes to widen a bit, eyes clearly resting on the choker that encloses Obi-Wan’s throat.

Neither can tell who is more flabbergasted at that point.

Obi-Wan for finding that Mace has a choker at all and all the implications in that choker.

Or Mace for seeing Obi-Wan’s and finally understanding what it really is.

A claim on both Jedi.

And suddenly the 91st not being part of the clones who had tried to flirt with him even if they seemed semi interested made sense to Obi-Wan.

They had their own Jedi and had no need for Obi-Wan regardless if they enjoyed how he looked.

Spluttering as Obi-Wan starts outright laughing and leaning on his knees, Mace marches towards him while yelling. “I knew it! Depa owes me credits! You’re fucking the troopers!” The man didn’t bother lowering his voice.

“S-Says you!” Obi-Wan wheezed, pointing at him. “Your ch-choker!” He continued cackling, turning red as Mace stopped in front of him. “Oh Force!” Obi-Wan just continued laughing while Mace continued yelling at him about telling Depa and how Obi-Wan was going to tell him the whole story.

Cody and Ponds just exchanged looks. “…I got some nice whiskey in my tent, gift from Obi-Wan.” Cody offered up and Ponds shrugged, following the other to allow the Jedi some time to yell and laugh at each other.

So far Obi-Wan was on all fours, wheezing while Mace yelled about credits.


	15. Clarity

Jaw dropping, Anakin stared at his nonplussed captain.

He had called the other over because he wanted to have a serious conversation about the relationship the other had with Obi-Wan, especially since Anakin had been watching and trying to keep an eye on both every time they meet up.

Only, since that day he heard them in the office they hadn’t meet up for other than professional duties and Anakin had actually started feeling guilty, wondering if it was his fault that Rex wasn’t going to Obi-Wan.

So he had wanted to one, give his blessing but also two, make sure the other knew to take care of himself even if only for Obi-Wan’s sake.

He hadn’t expected Rex to laugh and inform him that if Rex didn’t take care of both himself and Obi-Wan, the 212th would kick his ass.

And suddenly a lot of clues started to filter together.

“…Obi-Wan is in a relationship with all of them, isn’t he?” He finally asked weakly.

Rex smirked. “Honestly? Any trooper who wants to can get him to bed but yeah, the 212th has the ‘leash’ so to speak.” He shrugged slightly, sitting down on the edge of Anakin’s desk to pick up the decorative little motor Anakin had cleaned and settled on.

Twitching a bit, Anakin opened his mouth then closed it, taking a deep breath.

He had after all suspected the kind of relationship he thought the other had with Rex and Rex alone at the time, the choker wrapped around the others throat snapping vividly into mind along with the… orange… gem.

Oh for karks sake, the signs were obvious if he had paid _proper_ attention.

The gem was karking 212th orange!

Dropping his face into his hands, Anakin groaned slightly. “I’m a moron.” He muttered.

“Now, I’d normally argue with you General but honestly? In this instance you sort of are.” Rex chortled, outright barking when Anakin shot him a weak glare.

Watching the other play with the decorative motor, Anakin colored a deep red to the tip of his ears. “…Does that mean that Obi-Wan is getting laid daily?” He asked, not sure if he really wanted to know while also trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Obi-Wan was attached to the troopers in such a way.

And it was attachment, make no doubt of that.

Obi-Wan wasn’t the kind to do sex without an emotional connection, Anakin had seen him and Quinlan when they were still doing their thing after all.

Shrugging a bit, Rex raised his brows. “No, I don’t believe so. He is after all a Jedi General and needs to go into battle so they don’t do things daily but I do know there is a lot of cuddling when there isn’t sex. Commander Cody tells me the General loves a good cuddle.” He grinned smugly.

Blinking, Anakin stared at him.

Anakin.exe had stopped functioning and then crashed, the image of Obi-Wan coiled up around Cody flashing in his mind like how he curled up around Padme.

()()()

Mumbling softly in pleasure, Obi-Wan arched back into Helix chest as the medic ran the sponge slowly along his flushed skin, the warm water lapping at his pecs quite nicely.

He was covered in red scratches and hickies from Boil and Waxer, the two having delivered him to the medic once they were done because they had been a bit too rough and Obi-Wan had slipped into subspace where all pain was pleasure and his exhaustion didn’t matter at the height of his pleasure.

Mace, who had seen him on the way being supported by the two, had started to cackle the damn bastard but the medic on the other hand had not been as amused as Obi-Wan’s fellow Jedi.

Helix had given both a scolding before taking Obi-Wan to the fresher, giving him a hypospray of a low level energy shot so he could take care of the exhausted Jedi.

Gentle hands ran along his skin, down into the water and Obi-Wan whined in pain when Helix hand and the sponge brushed his oversensitive cock.

“Shh, its okay, I’m just cleaning it and then nothing else.” He assured quietly into Obi-Wan’s ear.

“Sore.” Obi-Wan grunted and then shuddered heavily as Helix continued with swift but tender motions around the valiantly twitching cock and balls before withdrawing quickly.

Flopping once more, noting how tense he had been through it, Obi-Wan breathed out heavily before humming when Helix rewarded him with a soft kiss to his neck. “Thank you.” Obi-Wan yawned.

“You running out of energy already?” Helix chuckled, putting the sponge aside to reach for the shampoo and conditioner for the others long hair.

Nodding, Obi-Wan just let himself drop back into the medic’s moist arms and chest, absently feeling the more slender muscles of the man compared to the other vode though Obi-Wan loved the difference in them.

“If you want to fall asleep, go ahead. I got you. I’ll get you all nice and clean, a drowsy, soft and ready for bed Jedi.” Helix crooned quietly, shifting a bit to make a good, supporting space for Obi-Wan and yet being able to get to the others hair to clean.

“Mmmn, I know, you’re all so good to me.” Obi-Wan agreed drowsily, closing his eyes.

The hands paused, just for a second. “…We always will Ob’ika. Our sweet Tal Sarad.” Helix whispered tenderly, his breath wet against Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Smiling lazily, Obi-Wan kept his eyes shut as those clever hands went back to washing his hair, his heart full of love for these lovely men that surrounded him that he never may have meet if it wasn’t for the war.

For all the pain and misery the war had brought, it had also given Obi-Wan these wonderful men and he wouldn’t give them away for anything in the galaxy.


	16. Bruises on neck

Arching slowly under the hand tracing his shiny abs, Mace let out a low, pleading noise as he opened his eyes to meet the amber gaze of his commander. “Ponds… please.” He murmured shakily as he collapsed back against the bed, his hands tied up against the headboard.

When he had taken charge of the 91st he hadn’t expected this outcome.

They were clones of Jango Fett after all! A man he had killed and who knew how they’d feel about him even if they followed his orders.

And yet…

Mace isn’t really sure when but he remembers how, how he had gone from reading a report post battle only to hear laughter and look up, finding Ponds in the capable hands of Jerrico as the medic takes care of the flesh wounds the commander got during the battle. He remembers watching the flush on the others cheeks and the matching grin on the two’s faces and how his chest had started to pound a bit and his a smile lurking his own lips in response to them.

He also remembers fleeing to his tent to the confusion of some of his men at his abrupt departure, needing to hide from the realization and dropping into meditation to try and cope with the idea.

It was certainly not the first time Mace had developed a crush of course but nothing like this, on people who were beholden to him in such an obvious manner, people he had all the power over should he choose to and that was terrifying.

There was the unethicalness of the troopers creation, their mental age in comparison to their physical and all the questions that followed after that and if it had been up to Mace alone, nothing would have come from those glowing emotions that curled in his belly each time he saw one of his troopers.

But that was just it, it wasn’t just up to Mace as Ponds had proved by outright dragging Mace into a deep kiss after managing to convince the Jedi into taking a cup with the troopers after a successful battle.

It couldn’t be blamed on the alcohol, they were all fully sober still when the master of the order had been pulled into his commander’s lap but maybe it had given them all some courage as Ponds hands found the best ways to hold onto Mace, how to slid into his tunic and pull them apart yet leave the Jedi trapped in them to the enjoyment of quite a few apparently.

Mace likes being trapped by these men, likes their hands on his flesh, likes the way he can _trust_ them like he has never quite managed to trust anyone outside of the order.

This is why he’s in this situation now instead of in a conversation with Obi-Wan, who is somewhere in the rest of the camp with Skywalker most likely tailing him.

Instead Mace has his hands tied to a headboard as Ponds runs his warm, callused hands over sweaty skin that shines in the harsh light of the overhead lamps that are in each tent. Instead he pants in pleasure and arches into those hands while begging quietly for more from the man sharing the same bed as him.

Ponds finally gives him a small, fond smile and leans down, giving him a soft kiss at the corner of the lips. “Are you going to be good for me Mace? I promise if you’re good, I’ll do exactly what you want me to.” He teased lightly as he moved in between the strong thighs, letting them cradle him close.

Mace huffed for air, shaking a bit because kark it, the plasteel of the armor is cold but he wants Ponds more than he can wait even though a Jedi is suppose to be patient. “I’ll be good, Ponds please, I’ll be good.” He swore, shuddering happily when the lips meet his for just a few brief moments and breathing out in disappointment when Ponds leaned back only to moan in relief as he hears the tiny, telltale clicks of the armor being removed.

Soft, heated amber eyes watches him as Ponds smiles and nods. “You have been good, patient all day haven’t you. I should reward you for that ner jetii.” He murmured huskily, dropping the codpiece to the ground.

Nodding eagerly, Mace swallowed heavily as he flickered his eyes over the other hopefully only to whimper outright when Ponds made no move to remove the rest of his armor. “Ponds, please, I’ve been good, you agreed.” He added a touch desperately, leaning into the hand when Ponds cupped his jaw and sucking on the glove covered thumb when the trooper ran his thumb over his bottom lip in an encouraging move.

“You have been good but ner jetii, I have duty, I have to go patrol after.” Ponds chuckled, shifting closer between the thighs and Mace swears he feels physical heat travel his spine as he feels the warm, hard head of the others cock against his cheeks.

He shudders heavily and sends the other a pleading gaze that no one else has seen and relaxes as the other pulls a condom out of his belt with a wink, the troopers always being prepared.

()()()

Frowning to himself as he shakes the little bottle so the inside rattles gently, Obi-Wan tilted his head and then looked at the brain scan the medic had taken of the two troopers. “…Helix? Could you please comm Anakin and have him meet us in the medical tent?” He questioned quietly before glancing at Fives and Tup, trying to ignore the swelling of his throat as he swallowed painfully.

Gingerly he reached his free hand up to touch the red bruises already becoming apparent around his neck in the shape of hands, the bruising cream Helix spread on it speeding up the bruising and healing process.


	17. Slave chips

Ice dropping into his stomach as he frozen holding the flap of the med tent open, Anakin stared at his old master as the man gingerly rubbed at his throat, his long hair laying disheveled down his back instead of its normally rather elegant styles.

His bruised, swollen throat that at the moment lacked his choker, the bruises distinctly hand shaped.

‘His collar.’ Desperately Anakin threw his eyes around, relaxing a bit when he saw it was wrapped around the others wrist instead.

That meant that he hadn’t removed it, wasn’t out of his relationship with his men but had removed it from his injured neck and that was important to Anakin, to know that the other hadn’t been abandoned or had abandoned his men.

Stepping in and letting the flap fall shut behind him, Anakin smiled concernedly at Obi-Wan as he turned at the noise, the man smiling meekly in return. “What happened?” He asked as he came over, glancing at Fives and Tup, taking in the medical gauze on their heads.

“Tup tried to strangle me,” Obi-Wan rasped out without adding in how Tup got close enough to get the upper hand on Obi-Wan in such a manner, swallowing harshly and rubbing his ointment covered throat some more even as Anakin startled in shock, eyes widening. “Helix and Kix found this.” Obi-Wan continued, steamrolling over the denial resting on Anakin’s lips as he held up a glass tube to show the other.

Squinting, Anakin stared in puzzlement at the little pink and red thing in the glass. It almost looked like…

Eyes widening sharply, Anakin jerkily looked between the glass and the troopers. “Why the _kark_ do the they have control chips in their heads?” He snapped out, eyes widening and nostrils flaring with anger.

On a tray beside Kix, a few medical instrument vibrated before Anakin got himself under control.

“Its not just them sir,” Helix injected, holding out a pad to Anakin to see a scan of a head with a little area highlighted. “This is mine, I too have a control chip and I imagine if we check everyone’s head with a scan, we all have them.” Helix stated grimly.

Gritting his teeth, looking between the pad, the little sample glass and the troopers, Anakin swallowed heavily. “…Okay, what does that have to do with anything?” He finally asked, his voice cold with his rage.

“When Tup tried to strangle me,” Obi-Wan rasped, reminding Anakin why he had come in the first time as he flinched in response to actually hearing that Obi-Wan had been _strangled_. “He kept saying that good soldiers follow orders.” He raised the chip again, swallowing and Anakin could spot Helix nervously twitching as if he wanted to reach for his Jedi.

Kix stepped forward to relieve Obi-Wan of speaking as the Jedi coughed painfully and Helix sprang into action of collecting a glass of water. “The chip we removed from Tup is degraded,” Kix explained. “There seems to be deep lodged orders into the chip and… well… one of them is to kill the Jedi apparently. I had to slice through several barriers on Kamino’s drivers to find that along with other classified orders, there is an order called sixty six in the clone manual.” The man explained seriously, amber eyes tinged with both concern and rage.

Blinking at the medic, Anakin tilted his head. “Order what now?” He asked slowly, a feeling in his stomach telling him he wouldn’t like Kix’s answer.

He didn’t.

There existed top secret orders that declared all Jedi traitors to be executed at sight, high wired into every clone thanks to the chips that could override their decision and personality. Anakin had seen control chips in use before.

On _slaves_.

They were used to make sure a person obeyed.

“We need to inform the council,” He spoke without thinking, mind working far to fast for Anakin to really think of the further implications of how dangerous the troopers were to them but also how dangerous the Chancellor was.

Nodding, Obi-Wan set his now empty plastoid cup aside. “Yes. There were other orders too… Anakin, the Chancellor must know of these orders,” He managed to get out, his voice still husky but not as painful sounding. “Anakin has he ever indicated…” He trailed off, gnawing nervously on his bottom lip.

Freezing, eyes widening a bit, Anakin mind tried to accept the fact that the Chancellor _must_ know. And suddenly so many conversations about the Jedi and their inability to give away their power, to love freely came into sharp focus.

How negative those conversations were in retrospect.

‘And how false.’ A horrified voice pointed out to him as he caught Obi-Wan hand seeking out Helix in a discreet way of searching for comfort from the trooper without Anakin noticing.

Polygamous may not be a thing he understood but he didn’t _have_ to understand to know Obi-Wan was happy and to see that everyone were consenting adults!

He didn’t understand asexuality either but knew that Garen Muln, one of Obi-Wan’s agemates was and seemed as happy as could be and Quinlan Vos was an utter slut and happy with that!

And Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one happy in such a relationship, he had _seen_ Windu with a similar choker even if he didn’t really want to think about the implication because Windu and _sex_ was something he really didn’t want to imagine, especially that kind of sex.

“…We need to speak with the council Obi-Wan.” He settled on whispering, his tone deep as Obi-Wan closed his eyes in despair as they both took in the fact that the Chancellor, a man that Anakin trusted with so _much_ , wanted the Jedi Order dead badly enough to create secret orders placed into men the Jedi trusted with their very being.

Helix took that moment to outright grasp Obi-Wan’s hand and press their shoulders together, uncaring of Anakin watching them as they had much bigger problems now than who was fucking who.


	18. A quiet moment

Laying curled up into Helix with his head resting on the man’s chest was proving to be a comforting experience as the medics capable hands were slowly rubbing up and down his back, staying away from Obi-Wan’s nape. Clone’s ran a few degrees hotter than Obi-Wan himself did and it was just extremely comforting really as he laid and soaked it in after the experience he had, still feeling Tup’s phantom hands around his neck, throttling him as Fives desperately tried to pull his vod away when he realized the situation had gone to osik and knock Tup out.

Not to mention getting them into some decency with at least a little bit of clothes and getting Obi-Wan and Tup to any of the medics for help as he had a coughing and wheezing Jedi and a knocked out homicidal brother on his hands.

Heading back to Coruscant to inform the council about the situation with the biochips and Tup’s attack was proving to be a bit stressing however with everyone fussing over him, so Obi-Wan had sought refugee in the quiet, sterile medbay where Helix had quickly gone from surprised to understanding, smiling softly as he pulled his fellow redhead towards a bed to cuddle, armor settled aside on a chair as he curled up.

A warm and loving place without any stress or questions, Helix pleasant choice in soap smell in his nose as he laid as close to the man as humanly possible.

“How you feel Tal Sarad?” Helix murmured, his chest rumbling beneath Obi-Wan’s ear.

Shifting a bit so he could look at the other, Obi-Wan shrugged slightly. “Better, a bit sore but alright,” He sighed as he peered up at the other, playing with the front of Helix uniform. “You know, I never asked where that name came from, why Blood flower?” He blinked at the medic.

It was clearly a subject changer and by the look on Helix face, he knew it. But he still obliged Obi-Wan as he teased the long strands of hair that were laying loose all around Obi-Wan. “Well, your hair was the basis of the Tal and you’re beautiful like a Sarad. So our Tal Sarad, our blood flower. Beautiful and unique,” Helix explained before chuckling when Obi-Wan flushed and hid in his chest. “Plus every time we call you beautiful or pretty you blush so deeply, you’re so kriffing cute, I could just spend hours looking at you.” Helix murmured fondly as he slid his hand under Obi-Wan’s cheek to pull him from hiding in the chest and pull him up to kiss.

Mewling faintly into the kiss, Obi-Wan pushed up into Helix before pulling away, flush still in his cheek sand a small grin on his face. “You’re too kind to me. I swear you guys always know how to make my heart beat.” He huffed happily before shifting when the door to the medbay slid open to admit Cody.

The commander glanced around before zeroing in on them and smirking when he saw how snuggled up they were. “So this is where you’re hiding sweetheart, I was wondering but it is good to see you relaxing for once.” He noted as he walked over, settling on the edge of the bed to tease Obi-Wan’s long hair and start braiding, beads being pulled out from one of his belt pouches to be braided in.

Smiling up at him, Obi-Wan shrugged. “It’s always quiet in the medbay and Helix has soft hands.” Obi-Wan tilted his head a bit to allow Cody easier access.

Smirking, Helix wiggled his fingers at them. “Hand lotion does miracles on the skin, plus I’m trained as a medic foremost, soldier secondary which means that I’ve avoided certain calluses and rough skin.” The man teased his commander and lover.

Snorting a bit, Obi-Wan smiled at the medic, rubbing his fingertips on the others chest.

“You still need to come to the bridge soon and make an appearance at least,” Cody hummed as he continued braiding steadily. “Which is why I’m making you presentable though I’m not sure I have enough beads, hey Helix do you hav-oh thank you.” Cody smirked as the medic instantly picked out his belt from the armor pile and handed it over.

Smiling into Helix chest as Cody dug out the beads from Helix belt pouch and continued braiding and the medic continued rubbing along Obi-Wan’s spine, Obi-Wan sighed happily.

Things were going to become really complicated and things had gone to shit.

But Obi-Wan still had his lovers, gentle hands and soft touches.

How he adored them.

These perfect men. ‘We need to get those biochips out of them, we need to get this war over and get them safe from the Senate and anyone who would abuse them, get them the freedom they deserved from the get go.’ He nuzzled slowly against the chest but stopped when that caused him to pull on the hair Cody was braiding.

“Hey, keep still Tal Sarad, I don’t want to pull out any of your beautiful hair after all cyare, that would be a travesty.” Cody grunted as he continued working while Helix playfully tweaked Obi-Wan’s nose.

Wiggling a bit, Obi-Wan sniggered softly. “It’s just hair, I can grow it out again like I did the first time you know.” He pointed out, feeling at ease and comfortable for the first time since Tup’s fingers and hands had gone around his neck to squeeze the air from his lungs.

Being helpless with his troopers was safe, he was _safe_ with them.

Cody tied off the last braid and leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips before shifting off the bed and offering his hands to him. “Come along General, duty calls and there are lovers to assure.” He smirked teasingly when Obi-Wan pouted.

“Aw, let him stay, I was getting so comfortable having him all to myself.” Helix sniggered quietly, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan before outright barking loudly with laughter as Cody wrapped his own arms around Obi-Wan and lifted him from the bed bridal style, smirking in return at the medic.

“Nope, our pretty flower is coming with me, the others are making such a fuss so its time to reassure them now that Obi-Wan is calm.” Cody turned and headed for the door with a wiggling Obi-Wan.

Giving in, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around the others neck. “But I was so waaaarm.” He couldn’t help but complain, pouting at his lover as he was carried.

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep you warm any time you want lover.”

Those words had Obi-Wan blushing softly in pleasure, smiling softly as he settled his head on Cody’s shoulder.

He blushed even harder as his men called out in joyful relief when they saw him, all smiles and joy.


	19. A plan

Ignoring the knowing look on Mace’s face as he stood in front of the council with the sun shining rather warmly in on them on the cold winter day of Coruscant, Obi-Wan finished up his somewhat edited report on how Tup managed to strangle him.

After all, the Jedi trusted the troopers and allowed them close so Tup getting close enough to put his hands to his throat wasn’t exactly a shocking thing and the chips they had found in the troopers brains explained why the Force didn’t twig in on it as it wasn’t done with malice.

Still, that damn knowing look on the master of the order’s face was a bit annoying and to his ever lasting displeasure, he could feel a blush crawling up his neck, cheeks and ears that he was doing his best to ignore even as Mace started to smirk and he noticed Shaak raising a questioning brow as she too took notice of it.

Luckily no one called him out on it as they were now more concerned with the biochips that had been discovered in them.

That was dangerous and they needed to deal with them.

Both for the troopers rights as sentient creatures and their freedom but also because of the dangers they posed.

Tup clearly exposed the potential danger they were and even then they were morally reprehensible, something only slavers and slave owners used.

“The question is,” Ka-Adi murmured, leaning forward while stapling his fingers together. “How do we deal with these biochips, we can’t put the entire army into surgery, it would be too inefficient and time consuming to be logical.” The man frowned in worry.

Nursing a broken arm, Eeth’s holo leaned forward a bit with a thoughtful frown. “They are biochips yes? That means there is an electrical signal, maybe a modified EMP pulse could do it?” He looked around for support.

“Wouldn’t that take out other electronic around?” Depa injected with a deeper frown than Eeth’s.

Humming a bit with her lekku’s twitching, Shaak tapped her chin. “Actually, that could work, it would be a danger of course, a risk to other electronic but if we could find the frequency these biochips works on, we could aim an EMP pulse to shut the chips down and leave the organic whole. Once the electronic components of the biochips is deactivated, it would be useless and no longer a danger.” She theorized.

Huffing loudly, a move that hurt his still sore throat, Obi-Wan frowned at everyone. “That is a great suggestion but how would that impact the troopers? Would it put them in danger to have the chips deactivated?” He questioned, worried for his lovers and he could see the same worry reflected in Mace eyes even if his face was bland.

“Actually,” Plo tapped his claws on his armrests. “I believe that would be no danger. I remember Master Micah Giiett dealt with several slavery rings by deactivating such chips to free slaves and as I remember the reports, the chips shriveled up and posed no danger, becoming harmless mass, like a benign tumor.” He looked around, checking if anyone else remembered the occasion.

Croaking a bit, Yoda’s ears quivered. “Remember I do, young Giiett was set in an impossible situation with slavers willing to throw the slaves at him to fight. A solution he provided by dismantling the biochips with the Force.” He reminisce with a fond little smile at the deceased Jedi master.

Obi-Wan remembered Micah, he had been a good friend of Qui-Gon and his heart panged at the memory, longing to be in the arms of his troopers for comfort.

But right now, he needed to deal with this, to help them, help everyone.

“So Micah used the Force to deactivated them, proving that it is possible and not harmful,” Obi-Wan mused on that information even as he took in the fact that the biochips acted like benign tumors afterward. “They might need to be removed with time but it would provide a solution for the moment at least, to prevent more attacks and to ensure the freedom will of our troopers.” He cocked his head a bit, stroking his beard slowly with thumb and index finger.

After that it all descended into the technical realm of slicing, technology and healing, mostly Eeth, Obi-Wan, Mace and Shaak providing information and suggestions to how to work a modified EMP signal that could turn those damn chips off without harming the troopers foremost and the technology around secondly.

Occasionally Evan and surprisingly Yarael piped in with information and suggestion.

Yoda meanwhile meditated quietly, eyes closed and ears twitching.

And then the old troll cut in through the discussions. “A meditation circle we could do, deactivate the chips we together could do with a cleansing ritual.” Yoda murmured.

Freezing, all of them stared at Yoda.

“…Master,” Mace started slowly. “The amount of power and focus we would need…” He stopped.

Raising one ear high, Yoda cracked an eye open to peer at them. “A temple of Jedi we have, the chosen one we have,” He stated in a serious tone. “Bring a trusted trooper we should, use them as the focus, spread the effect with the temple meditating together for a cleansing ritual, spread the effect through the galaxy we can.” He settled on before closing his eyes.

Exchanging wide eyed stares, everyone wondered if that could actually work.

Hope bloomed in Obi-Wan’s chest, gently caressing the collar he had wrapped around his wrist for comfort. 


	20. Elevator trip

Allowing the other to press him into the elevator wall, Obi-Wan sighed happily into Cody’s mouth as the other carefully ran his hands along his side and under the tunic to gently tease at Obi-Wan’s stomach.

When Yoda had said they needed a trooper as focus, Obi-Wan had been quick to mention that Cody would be available as the 212th was off duty and it was not unusual for the commander to arrive in the temple.

While that was true for most troopers really, outside of the 212th, the rest were on some kind of duty, some working with the Coruscant guards at Commander Fox’s request or doing maintenance on their ship, armors or weapon.

Mace had looked particularly sour for a few seconds before he managed to regain serenity when Yoda agreed for Obi-Wan to call Cody and go wait for him in the south entrance hall while the others arranged for the entire temple to start meditating and join in, preparing for the cleansing ritual though the council hadn’t informed everyone what they were doing.

Just that everyone had to join in and the fact that they were ending a threat with the joining of many Jedi’s power.

Obi-Wan had to dodge Anakin’s worried messages in that hour and he felt rather guilty about it but to be fair, he couldn’t really inform the other fully of the situation without permission from the council… he had however sent back a message that the meditation had to do with the biochips, giving his former padawan that much.

So that left Anakin to start his meditation as Obi-Wan greeted his commander… and apparently Obi-Wan had a thing for his lovers in uniform because while the armors had a basic reaction, he had a visceral reaction to the man in his officer fatigues, all sharp looking in gray with his rank decorations on his chest, hat sitting perfectly on his head.

Cody had looked like a _snack_ basically.

Gentle, glove covered finger bumps and shoulder brushes could not make up for the real thing as having his lovers close and it was a blessing when the elevator finally closed to take the direct route up the tower to the council chamber.

Which allowed Cody and Obi-Wan a few moments to reacquaint themselves with each other.

And Cody much to Obi-Wan’s joy had not wasted a moment in backing the Jedi into the wall to press their bodies flush against each other, both curling into each others heat.

“Tal Sarad, cuun Tal Sarad,” Cody murmured hotly against his lips, the possessive lit in his voice and Force aura making Obi-Wan shiver with suppressed pleasure. He shouldn’t be so pleased at it but he was. These men who chose him and him alone. “I missed you.” Cody hummed, kissing down Obi-Wan’s bare cheek and over his neck, keeping the kisses purposely light so not to leave any marks.

It would be hard to explain how Obi-Wan gained those in the hour he was gone from the council chamber to call and wait on Cody after all.

Sighing happily, Obi-Wan cupped the back of the others head and rubbed his fingers against Cody’s scalp. “I missed you too, all of you. It’s lonely in the temple.” He whined softly, arching his neck as Cody’s lips lingered on the collar that had once more been reinstated to it rightful place.

“Mmmn, I know. Next time I’ll just come with you to the temple.” Cody huffed, fingers lingering on a hickey on Obi-Wan’s hip.

However before they could get even more flustered they felt the elevator slow down and Obi-Wan whined loudly and pouted at his lover as the other pulled back with a regretful sigh.

He froze however when predatory amber eyes focused back on the slightly disheveled Jedi still against the wall. “When we’re done, I’m pinning you to your quarters bed and ravishing you until you look like a four credit alley whore Tal Sarad, you’ll feel it for days.” He swore quietly, tone of voice having Obi-Wan trembling in his boots in anticipation as Cody licked his lips.

Swallowing heavily, straightening up on wobbly legs while trying to fix his tunic and hair as best he could, the braid luckily staying mostly whole. “That… yes that sounds good.” He stammered, flushing darkly as he saw Cody’s darkly smug expression.

‘He does like leaving me stammering and speechless.’ Obi-Wan breathed heavily, trying to calm down and flush the arousal from his system.

Oh he hoped the rest of the council just thought it was from the brisk walk to the elevator.

‘Well not Mace.’ Obi-Wan amended.

The other councilor would most likely guess what had most likely been going on but he wouldn’t say anything so that was fine.

Just as anticipated, Mace had a knowing look on his face as Obi-Wan rejoined the circle of councilors.

Smiling warmly at Cody, Yoda nodded. “Welcome Commander, informed you of the situation Master Kenobi has?”

Settling into parade rest, Cody nodded firmly. “Yes Generals, General Kenobi has fully informed me of what is going to happen and why, however he has not told me what is going to happen?” He tilted his head.

Leaning forward, Depa smiled softly at Cody. “To be fair, this is not something we have done before, with a living being as a focus point. What we need you to do is simply… sit here and be that focus point, so we can reach your brothers throughout the galaxy to find and deactivate the biochips.” She informed quietly.

Cocking his head, Cody pursed his lips then nodded with understanding. “Ah, that makes sense… Jedi mumbo jumbo.” He relaxed slowly and Obi-Wan inwardly winced.

Apparently he hadn’t informed the other enough to be at ease when he entered the council chamber and for that Obi-Wan felt guilty.

“No harm should come to you,” Plo raised his claws. “At best you may feel some fatigue but at worst you will get a headache considering where the biochip is located. Are you still prepared for this task?” The man murmured, always concerned with the troopers health in his environment.

Never one to shy from a challenge and knowing that this was for the benefit of all his brothers and the safety of his Tal Sarad, Cody nodded and then shifted out of parade rest, settling down with his legs in lotus position. “I’m ready to start if you all are generals.” He stated calmly.

Exchanging looks, the council members got up and moved to the middle, Yoda settling his clawed hand on Cody’s shoulder with the rest giving their focus to Yoda to direct. “Then begin we shall… believe in the Force we must, in it we put our fates.”

The dices of fates were rolled.


	21. Gone swimming

Have you ever gone swimming and been overwhelmed by a wave?

Just been swimming outwards or even standing in the water to your chest and suddenly a wave crashes into you that brings you tumbling about in the water, disorienting you and shocking you awake at the same time as it closes around you?

That was the best way to explain what happened with the Force as the Jedi used Cody as the catalyst for deactivating each and every biochip in the troopers all over the galaxy, the wave of the Force rising and cresting out from Coruscant to do what the meditating temple asked of it.

And that was honestly suppose to be it.

Only the council, who were directing the flow of the Force, noticed something else in the immense ocean of the Force with the power of so many Jedi and so much light shining out.

Darkness that was suddenly exposed by the massive amount of light, spread like oil in water over Coruscant with cold lines even hooked into the temple somehow, the dark side of the Force taking over, gathering and breaking out into a malevolent storm instead of the placid if overwhelming wave it had been when the Jedi were just wanting to ensure the clones free will.

It wasn’t even a conscious decision.

It was just the Force gathered in such strength when they turned their attention on that darkness and suddenly it all just exploded outward with so much power on one singular point.

Unknown to them, as a certain Sith grasped at his chest and fell tho the floor of his office, each council member gave a cry as blood burst from their nose and ears thanks to the massive Force eruption. Cody however got an eyeful of all of it, the clone trooper rising in worry to catch his own general as each of the Jedi in the chamber fell to the floor, curling in on themselves as they quickly lost consciousness.

“Oh kark, oh kark!” Cody hissed, Obi-Wan tucked to his chest as the redhead struggled for consciousness and he was not the only one. “Kark what happened!” He snapped out while wiping at his own lip where blood had started oozing minutes before.

Cody desperately reached for Obi-Wan’s comm and called General Skywalker, hearing a sluggish voice that turned alarmed when the commander explained why he was the one calling.

“Alright, alright stay with them Commander, I’… e chu ta! I’m bringing healers and sentinels!” Anakin hung up without waiting on a response, leaving Cody with a room of passed out and bleeding Jedi and his lover tucked up against Cody’s chest.

Dropping his eyes to the others face, Cody ran a finger along a bare and cold cheek. “Kark love, what have you done now?” He whispered worriedly. “Fool ner jet’ika, if you put yourself in danger…’ Cody trailed off before sighing and just burying his face in the others long hair, hands trembling in helplessness.

This was one of the things he hated with the Force.

His own inability to use and understand.

It would have been such a weapon but more than that, it would allow him to understand Obi-Wan so much more, would allow him to understand what was happening at this moment because for all he knew, their jet’ika and all the high generals might be dying right for his eyes.

‘Don’t you dare leave us.’ The commander thought, brushing the simple but elegant collar they had made for him, the gem resting beautifully in the hollow of Obi-Wan’s throat. ‘Not now, not when we have you so close to healthy and happy, not when the war might actually have a conclusion with us surviving… don’t you dare Obi-Wan.’ Cody pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s temple, rocking slightly with emotion.

He should be helping the rest of the council, should be checking on them and their health though he could hear that they were all breathing and a quick visual confirmed that they were. But Cody couldn’t bring himself to leave Obi-Wan’s side, the shallow breath and pallor of the skin scaring the battle hardened Commander.

Leaving his lover’s side was not possible, not when he felt so shaken and sore himself, his head frankly pounding just as General Yoda had warned him of.

Sithspit, he may not even be able to get to his feet if he tried so he remained where he was until Skywalker and a team of masked and white clothed sentinels arrived with the healers rushing to the fallen council members.

Only then did Cody reluctantly let go of Obi-Wan, let Anakin help him up on shaking feet so a toydarian healer could aid the commander because apparently Cody was going into shock?

‘Huh…how about that.’ Cody mused tiredly before closing his eyes, falling prey to a Force suggestion as Skywalker continued propping him up until he could be laid down on one of the hover stretchers as the council members had been moments before.


End file.
